


Lancelot is high

by Awkward_Orca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Orca/pseuds/Awkward_Orca
Summary: Lance has the brilliant idea of showing Lotor some funny porn and then they end up doing some porn stuff.





	Lancelot is high

"C'mon bro, it'll be funny," he had said. "Seriously, this stuff is hilarious," he said.

Lotor sighed, readjusting his chin in his hand yet again. Lance's computer speakers moaned as the couple on screen rolled around each other, their reactions way more dramatic than they should be. Lotor wasn't an actor or even involved in theatre, but these pornstars were worse than any crappy show made in the 80s. He supposed that was part of the humor Lance found with this.

"Lotor you haven't even twitched this whole time, do you seriously not find this funny?" Lance sighed, looking up at his friend from his spot on the bed.

The laptop was between the two as they leaned against each other, propped up by pillows.

"It's not like there's an overabundance of humor, they're just rutting into each other and moaning. Not even convincing moans at that."

"What, like you know what a convincing moan is?" The shorter boy joked, rolling his eyes.

"Obviously. Are you saying you don't?"

Lance scoffed indignantly. "Of course I do!"

Lotor smirked, shaking his head. "I mean look!" He pointed at the screen, distracted as the couple switched to another position. "What they're doing wouldn't feel nearly as great as they make it seem."

"Oh my god, Lotor you're not a porn critic," the other boy laughed, digging an elbow into Lotor's side.

"No, but I know I could do better."

"See, when Allura called you a narcissist the other day this is what she meant."

"You don't believe me?" Lotor hummed, drawing a finger up Lance's arm.

The boy shivered, and he attempted a casual chuckle. "Hell no, you're not some sex god or anything."

"Like you would know," he teased, his finger reaching Lance's jawline.

Maybe the porn was getting to Lotor's head. He definitely wouldn't be acting so brashly normally. Especially with his long time crush. He could see goosebumps raising along Lance's smooth skin, and he smiled despite himself.

"What're you doing?" Lance asked, tilting his head almost subconsciously.

"Hopefully you."

God, did he really just say that? That's almost Lance level cheesy. Though, after years of being friends, Lotor supposed it makes sense that Lance would rub off on him in some way.

Lotor knew he should stop now, laugh and say that's what Lance gets for making him watch porn. But he didn't want to, as childish as that sounded.

Lance turned his head to look at Lotor directly, and damn, he didn't realize how close he had gotten. He could fully appreciate the other boy's dark blue eyes. "You sound like me," Lance said, cracking a large grin and the tension between them at the same time.

Lotor smiled as well, dropping his head and laughing. "Don't read my mind," he told him, shifting on the bed to get a better angle at Lance's neck before biting down on the dark skin.

"Woah woah," Lance gasped, grabbing onto Lotor's arms. "You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, nosing his way along Lance's hairline.

There was silence, and Lotor realized what he was asking of Lance. Despite all his talk, Lance was relatively inexperienced in relationships. He'd only officially dated one person so far, and that hadn't worked out. Lotor was pretty sure he had done some "physical activities," but Lance didn't tell him as much as he told Hunk, so all Lotor knew was that he was virgin. Maybe he should back off.

"Alright."

Lotor jerked his head up, meeting Lance's gaze. Despite the nervousness in those sapphire irises, Lance seemed certain of his choice.

One of the porn actors started moaning and panting loudly, and Lotor groaned in annoyance. "We're turning this off," he decided, slamming the laptop shut with his foot as he moved to straddle Lance.

He laughed, "What, you don't want any guidance?"

"I told you, I am way better than those actors," Lotor said, running his hands up Lance's chest.

"I'll be the judge of that."

He nodded in agreement before bending down to press his lips against Lance's. Lotor knew how much Lance could talk, and was hoping to keep that to a minimum for now so he wouldn't worry about Lance's mom walking in.

He ran his tongue along Lance's lips, waiting for them to part before slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Which lasted for about all of two seconds before Lance pulled back, cracking up.

"What?" Lotor questioned, indignant.

"Sorry," Lance giggled, pressing the back of his hand over his eyes. "It's just," he paused to wheeze. "Tongues feel so _funny_!"

"You're obnoxious," Lotor grumbled, grabbing Lance's head in his hands and pressing a kiss to his cheek, trailing down to his jaw.

"So I've been told," He grinned, sliding his hands up under Lotor's shirt.

He reached back to grab Lance's arms, pulling them up and pinning his wrists over his head. "That's not how it works," Lotor informed him. "I get to touch you first."

"That's not fair."

"I never said I was."

Lance squirmed beneath him, lifting his head to look at his hands. "You can't keep me pinned like this forever."

Lotor smirked. "Wanna bet?" He switched his grip on Lance's wrists to just one hand, using his now free hand to push Lance's shirt up.

"Okay," He stared down at his now bare chest. "Maybe you can."

"Mhm."

Lotor leaned back down, mouthing against Lance's collarbone while running his nails against his friend's muscled chest, like he had imagined doing so many times before. He could feel his growing erection pressing against his pants, so he ground down, pleased to feel a similar bump.

Lotor thought he had a good idea of what Lance felt like, since the kid was pretty physical, whether wanting hugs, to link arms, or just enjoying leaning against each other, but he couldn't have imagined how nice Lance's skin was against his mouth. He wasn't sure how many hickies he would end up leaving on this bronze skin.

Eventually, Lotor had to release Lance's hands as he moved down to toy with his nipples. Lance immediately pressed one of his hands against his mouth, probably conscious of his mother potentially hearing as well, while the other tugged Lotor's hair out of it's bun. "Hey," Lotor protested, looking up as strands of silver hair fell into his face.

"I like your hair," Lance explained, smiling and running both hands through Lotor's locks, brushing it out.

"It gets in the way," He grumbled, closing his eyes slightly as he enjoyed the feeling of Lance's fingers threading through his hair.

"It feels nice against my skin," Lance countered.

"Fine," Lotor sighed, pushing himself up to look for his hair tie and snapping it around his wrist so he could use it later.

"You don't look like you're having a lot of fun," Lance commented with a frown.

Lotor blinked, staring at the boy beneath him. He hadn't considered his tendency to not show joy or other postive emotions. To him, this was a dream come true (literally), but Lance probably hadn't been able to tell. "I am," Lotor slipped his arms under Lance's back, pulling him up and pressing their foreheads together. "Trust me, I am," He breathed, deciding to make an effort to give Lance the affection he deserved.

Lance grinned, resting his arms on Lotor's shoulders. "Good, can you fuck me now then?"

Lotor laughed, shoving Lance back down. "In time."

"Come on man, my dick feels like it's gonna burst," He whined, hints of desperation starting to leak through his voice.

"If you're a good boy, I'll let you come."

"God, you shouldn't sound so hot saying something that ridiculous," Lance moaned, pressing his palms into his eyes.

Lotor smiled, biting one of Lance's pectorals suddenly. Lance yelped, smacking a hand over his mouth. "Why do you keep biting me?!"

"Mark of territory," He hummed, licking over the soft red marks.

"I'm not your territory!" Lance objected, lifting his head.

Lotor pursed his lips, thinking. "No, but no one else can think that."

"So you wanna date me exclusively?"

Lotor squinted at Lance. "You're not supposed to talk about sappy stuff during this kind of thing," He grumbled, avoiding the question.

"Right, sorry," Lance nodded. "Dirty talk, I forgot," he inhaled deeply before moaning loudly and draping an arm over his eyes. "Oh! Oh god that's so good, don't-"

Lotor jerked forward, shoving two fingers into Lance's mouth. "You moron, do you want someone to come?"

Lance giggled, pressing his teeth against Lotor's knuckes until he retracted them. "Like that's the first time I started moaning like that, no one will care."

"You're an insane ass," Lotor laughed breathlessly, letting his head drop.

If not today, he vowed to make Lance moan like that for real later on.

"And you wanna date this insane piece of piece of ass."

"I never said-"

"Nope," Lance interrupted. "You don't get to mark territory unless you're in a relationship with that territory. Ask George Washington, he fucked all the dirt he claimed."

"He didn't claim any land."

"Yeah he did, there's that painting of him standing on a hill with a flag, remember? Most people don't know he actually put his dick in that hill beforehand," Lance explained with a wave of a hand.

Lotor sighed, smiling. "Whatever. I'll date you then, just don't let anyone else."

"Speaking of," Lance twisted a hand into Lotor's shirt, jerking him down nose to nose. "You better make like George Washington right now before I fucking explode."

Lotor stared at him, trying to gauge how much of Lance's attitude was false bravado, and how much was serious. After a few seconds he hovered the two fingers that had just been in Lance's mouth in front of the boy's lips again. Lance hardly needed a moment to understand what Lotor wanted and quickly wrapped his mouth around the digits.

Lotor's eyes drifted shut as he enjoyed the feeling of Lance's tongue against his fingers, vaguely remembering what Lance had said earlier about tongues feeling weird. His mind wandered to the idea of Lance using his tongue on other body parts- Lotor blinked his eyes open, pulling his thoughts back to the present as well as his fingers from Lance's mouth.

"You're pretty confident for someone who's never done this before," He commented, shifting back slightly to have a better reach into Lance's pants.

Lance inhaled sharply, wrapping his arms around Lotor's neck. "Yeah well," he bit his lip, closing his eyes as Lotor worked Lance's pants down and gave an experimental stroke. "I've done enough by myself."

Lotor raised an eyebrow, making a mental note to bring that up again later. For now, though, he pushed himself down Lance's body, pulling the other boy's pants down even more. "Wait, what-" Lance inhaled sharply, clenching the blanket in his fists as Lotor dragged his tongue up Lance's dick before taking as much as he could into his mouth. "You- oh my god," Lance breathed, staring at Lotor and biting his lip.

Lotor pulled off, leaving plenty of slick behind. "Why so surprised?" He hummed, smirking and running his tongue around the head.

"I didn't, I didn't know you were gonna blow me," Lance pressed his hands into his eyes, his hips twitching up.

"I have to get you off _somehow_, you know."

"You could've- nnn, you could've fucked me."

"Trust me, I'll fuck you until can't speak, but not today," Lotor told him before swallowing down his dick again.

There was a lot going through Lotor's head, besides Lance's physical head. Every noise from the rest of the house made him fear someone walking in. It would be hard to explain why Lance's dick was in his mouth. Lotor decided to never do anything like this at Lance's house again, he couldn't handle this stress. He was pretty sure it was affecting his performance too. Though, it seemed like Lance didn't notice from all his gasps and hip thrusts.

Lotor pulled his head completely off, smiling at Lance's whimper before dipping down again. While Lance certainly wasn't the most endowed, he had a decent length. Lotor could fit Lance's entirety in his mouth, if he felt like gagging, but that wasn't how the son of a CEO should give head.

"Lotor- I'm gonna, god," Lance stuttered, digging his fingers into Lotor's hair.

He barely had time to decide whether to pull off or swallow, before Lance was coming. Luckily, Lotor had chosen to swallow, and, besides a few coughs, he managed alright.

Lotor straightened up, wiping his mouth and taking in the image beneath him. Lance, sprawled on his back with one hand jammed into his mouth and the other clenching and unclenching on his stomach. "You're beautiful," Lotor said simply, pressing his hands along Lance's abdomen.

"Jesus," Lance exhaled.

"You really shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain," Lotor commented, ducking the pillow chucked at him.

"Like you can say that after giving me a blowie, hypocrite."

Lotor smiled, shifting slightly to ease the pressure in his pants. "Oh wait, you're still hard," Lance sat up, tugging the taller boy to come closer.

"It's alright Lance, I can just get off in the bathroom or something," he assured Lance, holding him still by the shoulders.

"Like hell, you can't leave me here imagining that."

"No really-" Lotor bit his tongue as Lance yanked down his pants, not considering how the harsh motion would feel.

"Oh wow," Lance said softly, his eyes darting between Lotor's face and his dick. "I know that was too fast and that I should apologize, but your face is amazing. I didn't know you could look that hot."

"Just hurry up," Lotor demanded through clenched teeth.

If Lance was so determined than who was Lotor to stop him? Plus, Lance's face being so close to his dick was making his imagination run wild and he needed the real thing immediately.

"Yeah, let me just take this in for a sec, so I can remember it clearly-" Lotor growled, interrupting Lance's teasing by shoving his erection into Lance's mouth.

The plan worked- Lance stopped talking and started using his tongue for better things.

Lotor wasn't sure how much practice Lance had had, but he was more than good. Maybe his tongue was more agile thanks to his constant talking, or from how much he ate or something else. Lotor couldn't focus on that, or anything else for that matter. He panted, leaning against Lance's shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ya know," Lance started around the dick in his mouth.

"Oh my god shut up or I'll choke you," Lotor breathed out in a rush before the other boy could finish what he was saying.

"You're not that big- ack," Lotor smirked at the small gag Lance made as he thrusted his hips forward.

After that, Lance seemed to get the message and continued without talking. When Lotor did come, Lance pulled back in surprise, getting most of the come on his face. Lotor moaned softly as Lance made eye contact while licking his lips. He fell back onto his knees, trying to slow his breathing while fixing his pants, which was proving difficult thanks to his oversensitive skin.

When he finally succeeded, Lotor hardly had a moment before Lance was wearing his arms around him and pulling him down. At some point Lance had cleaned the rest of his face off and Lotor tried not to feel bad for missing that. "I don't think that's how first dates are supposed to go," Lance hummed with a smile that said he clearly didn't care.

"I'll make it up to you," Lotor promised, kissing Lance lightly.

"Ew no kissing, my dick was just in your mouth," Lance protested, turning his face away.

"So was mine for you!"

"Listen that's your choice, but I'm staying sanitary. Go wash your mouth out if you wanna kiss."

"You just had jizz all over your face! Shouldn't you be washing your face and mouth too?"

"Nah."

"Why not?"

Lance grinned. "Cause I don't wanna get up."

"Your ridiculous," Lotor rolled his eyes, nuzzling his nose against Lance's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of smut that I write while high


End file.
